Marvelous Misadventures
by Sidhlair
Summary: A group of friends find themselves mysteriously dragged into various fictional worlds, but can they handle what they find there?


**Hi, this is a story about me and my friends travelling to various fictional worlds. Last names were changed for security reasons. (Some of the first names as well)**

**I'm mostly going to use the author's notes to tell you about the fictional worlds we end up in at that moment. Which will unfortunately kill the surprise but should help alleviate some confusion regarding the fandoms you don't participate in. Anyway, the worlds for this chapter are as follows:**

**Supernatural (two brothers who roam around hunting various evil creatures), Doctor Who (an alien with a human companion travel through time and space), Skyrim (an action/role playing game set in a medieval kind of world) and K-On (an anime about 4 girls - later 5 - who have random adventures and play in a rock band). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these fandoms or my friends.**

**Warning: I am only in two of these fandoms, so accuracy is not going to be 100%.**

**Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

''So what do we do now?'' asked Lindsay to her friends Julia, Lindy and Chris. The four friends had just finished watching various episodes from many tv-shows, followed up with two movies. It was a lot of fun, but they were all starting to get a bit tired.

''I think we should try to sleep. I mean we can always watch the rest tomorrow,'' said Lindy. The heavy-set girl was currently lounging on the couch in a large t-shirt and butterfly pajama-pants; idly polishing her glasses before setting them back on her face.

''That's probably a good idea,'' agreed Julia and brushed her curly hair from her face as she stood up. She was wearing a blue Muse T-shirt and checkered pants. She frowned at the person who sat beside her. ''Chris, are you still alive?'' she said worriedly.

Chris proceeded to let out a large exaggerated gasp that startled the three girls.

''You blue emblazoned, smurf-hiding, pumped-up, bat pinion-eating snot shark '' Lindy cursed. This caused the rest of the group to chuckle.

''Was that really necessary?'' Lindsay asked Chris as she shot a look towards him.

''Yep,'' he answered grinning. ''But I really think we should go to sleep now,'' and got up adjusting his green shirt and sweatpants slightly as he did so.

The friends left the messy living room for what it was and walked up the stairs to the room where their beds and sleeping bags were. As they settled in, they continued to talk awhile about everything and nothing before they finally went to sleep.

~.~

Lindsay blearily opened her eyes and looked around. It was dark and all her friends were still asleep. She reluctantly got up as her bladder complained again. She then proceeded to shuffle off to the bathroom as noiselessly as possible.

A short while later, Lindsay was washing her hands before she heard a noise. She froze and concentrated on her hearing. Was that some type of saw? Who would be doing construction work at a time like this? She frowned and turned towards the door. And blinked. Then blinked again. Nope, still in a room with fictional characters.

She looked at the scene in front of her. Bobby and Sam were currently battling a man with a chainsaw and Dean was being attacked quite viciously by two women in lingerie. Gabriel was seemingly enjoying the display in front of him. They did not seem to have noticed her yet. She glanced dazedly at the door. If she could just get out of here, maybe things would stop being so irrational. It was a frail hope, she knew, but didn't care. At least she could have a panic attack in peace somewhere else.

She shot one more glance at the hunters and the trickster/archangel and began to inch towards the door. Only to nearly bump into someone.

''Well, what do we have here?'' said a familiar sleazy voice.

Oh crap, Lindsay thought and glanced up with dread. Gabriel was grinning at her. She hurriedly took three step backwards. And another one just to be sure.

She looked around. Everyone else seemed to have stopped fighting and were busy staring at her. Lindsay looked back at Gabriel, who was still grinning at her. Somewhat menacingly.

''Eh, hi,'' tried Lindsay with an awkward wave. She was about to awkwardly explain herself before she was interrupted, rather rudely, by Dean.

''I don't know what your game is, Trickster, but we're still going to gank you!'' the elder Winchester shouted, gesturing with his stake.

''Is that right Dean-o? Well, believe it or not, I have nothing to do with this one,'' said the archangel. He shot a curious look at the 20 year old girl. ''My, you seem to be a long way from home. Care to explain?''

''Ehm,'' began Lindsay oh so eloquently. ''I have no idea. One second I was at my friends' house and next thing I know I'm surrounded by supposedly fictional characters!'' she continued fidgeting nervously with the hem of her Star Trek T-shirt. Of all the goddamn fandoms to end up in….

''Fictional characters?'' asked Sam curiously.

Dean scoffed, ''Don't tell me you're actually believing anything that thing says. It's just another one of the Tricksters puppets''

''Too right, boy,'' agreed Bobby.

''Hey! I am not a thing! Also, if I was an illusion made by him,'' Lindsay nodded toward the Trickster ''I'd look more playboy bunny and less hobo-cat lady,'' she said somewhat hysterically. ''Which was not a request by the way'' she continued hurriedly while shooting worried looks at Gabriel.

Gabriel shot her an amused look. ''Don't worry about that kiddo, you're not my type. But I suggest you keep talking or Dean-o, Samsquatch and Senior Citizen over here might get impatient…'' He very much implied that he would not help her if that was the case.

Well so much for asking him for a ride home, Lindsay thought wryly.

The bespectacled girl shot a quick glance to the three hunters to confirm that, yes they indeed seemed to be getting impatient before speaking. ''Well, I know that you're looking for the yellow-eyed demon. Otherwise known as Azazel. Eh, and that's about all I can say without going into future things or unnecessarily digging up past hurts. ..'' She looked at the three hunters faces. Oh, she was so dead. But how could she prove her knowledge of their future without spoilers?

''Rhonda Hurley!'' she blurted out and then blushed in embarrassment.

Dean, who was not looking very impressed, froze. ''What did you say?''

''Eh, Rhonda Hurley. To put it as vaguely as I can, she made you do something and you liked it,'' mumbled a red-faced Lindsay who was doing her best to look none of them in the eye.

''Ooh, do I detect something kinky, Dean-o?'' Gabriel asked with a sleazy grin.

''Shut it, Trickster!'' snarled Dean before turning to look at her again ''You. Explain.''

Lindsay fought the urge to squeak. ''It's just something you say to prove you're you in the future. To a future you…'' And that is when she started to realize how insane this whole situation was.

''Look,'' she said, sighing helplessly ''I'm human. You can test me all you like. I just want to go find a quiet spot to freak out right now,'' she turned towards Gabriel. ''Can't you sense I'm from another world… wait they won't believe you…''

Suddenly Lindsay got an idea. ''Wait, while I may not be able to prove the whole you-are-fictional-characters-where-I'm-from thing to the Winchesters and Mr. Singer. I can definitely prove my knowledge to you. If you would please magic up a piece of paper and a pen?'' she asked. Lindsay realized that it was a very dangerous thing that she was doing, but Gabriel was a good guy in the end. That had to count for something right?

''And why would I do that?'' he said in a bored tone, but there was an interested gleam in his eyes.

''Because then I can tell you what I can discretely, as I assume you don't want them to know,'' Lindsay nodded towards the Winchesters and Bobby. ''Of course I could also whisper it to you, but frankly that would make me uncomfortable…'' she trailed off awkwardly, before another idea came to mind. ''You can read minds right? Read mine right now,'' she said as she thought as loudly as she can about the fact that he was the archangel Gabriel.

Suddenly it was as if there was a different man standing there. The very air around him screamed danger. Lindsay was definitely starting to regret this.

''I don't know how you know that, but I'm thinking that we need to have a talk right now. In private,'' and as he snapped his fingers they were suddenly in another room. Lindsay thought she vaguely recognized it as the apartment the Trickster lived in during the episode she now found herself in. She even saw the familiar Jack Russell from that episode greeting the Trickster happily.

And then, with another snap of his fingers, she found herself in a chair, unable to move.

This was not going to be fun, she thought regretfully and braced herself.

~.~

''Guys?'' Lindy whispered. ''Guys?'' she repeated slightly louder.

Julia mumbled and turned over. Chris gave no reaction at all.

Lindy frowned. ''Okay, I'm sorry I'll have to this. But you asked for it,'' and turned on the lights.

''Aaargh'' groaned Chris and pulled his blanket over his head. While Julia hissed and clenched her eyes shut.

''What is it?'' grumbled Julia. Chris merely groaned again.

''Lindsay still hasn't returned from downstairs. I think there might be something wrong,'' said Lindy.

''Hmm…she seemed okay earlier, so she could just be having trouble sleeping again,'' said Julia after a short pause.

''Yeah, but let's check first,'' mumbled Chris while rubbing his eyes with one hand.

Chris and Julia stood up and followed Lindy as they gently walked down the stairs.

''Lindsay!'' called Lindy. ''Lindsay! Are you still alive? Hello?'' she shot a worried look at Chris and Julia as they received no answer.

They hurried down the living room as they expected to see their friend upset at the best, and unconscious or injured at the worst. Instead they found no one.

''Okay guys, this is really starting to worry me,'' said Chris anxiously.

''Maybe she's in the bathroom?'' wondered Lindy idly but there was a tense set to her body.

Julia nodded. ''I'll go check,'' and hurried off to the bathroom.

~.~

Julia knocked on the bathroom door. ''Lindsay?'' she called out. No answer. Hesitatingly she tried the door, only to find it open. ''Lindsay ?'' she tried again. ''Okay, I'm coming in right now'' and opened the door and gazed around the empty bathroom. Okay, no worries, her friend could still be in the garden… although she didn't have the key to the back door...

Julia clung to the piece of railing she now found herself leaning onto. She was in… but it couldn't be! But it was! She stared dazedly at the central console with its blue lighting. The high domed ceiling and the room's overall grungy look.

She, Julia Wallace, was in the TARDIS.

Through her daze she heard a familiar voice say: ''Nah, tell you what, let's go in here.''

Quickly she straightened from her slouching position and watched amazed as the Ninth Doctor walked into her sight. If she was going to go crazy, then she might as well enjoy it, she thought wryly.

Before she could do more than remark to herself that, yes this really was the Ninth Doctor and that he was holding Plastic Mickey's head, he turned towards her.

''Who are you and what are you doing in my TARDIS?'' he asked with all the danger of the Oncoming Storm.

Julia tried to get the courage to speak, but what explanation could she possibly give? I was at my aunt's house and then I was here? She doubted it would go over well, but she had nothing else to say. Absently she noticed Rose Tyler asking the Doctor questions and how the Doctor answered them without ever taking his eyes of Julia. It wasn't until Rose said the head was melting that the Doctor looked away.

''Oh, no, no, no, no!'' he cried. He flew around the TARDIS console trying in vain to get some kind of reading of the head he was holding. Finally he slumped, with an irritated sigh ''The signal has faded! I won't be able to find the Nestene Consciousness before it's too late''

''What does that mean?'' asked Rose worriedly.

'' You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth, dinner!,'' he said with a steely look in his eyes, he ignored Rose's gasp of horror as he turned toward Julia.

''I want to know who you are right now.''

Julia gazed in despair at the Doctor. What had her mere presence here caused? It couldn't end this way. It just couldn't.

It wouldn't, she thought determinately. She looked the Doctor boldly in the eye. ''I'm Julia Wallace,'' she said quietly but firmly, ''and I know where the Nestene Consciousness is located.''

''And where would that be?'' the Doctor asked casually but there was a hint of danger to his steps as he walked closer to her.

''The London Eye'' Julia fought the urge to giggle at the Doctors almost befuddled look. ''No?'' she asked with a hint of a grin. She was beginning to feel the adrenaline course through her. ''Like a transmitter? Slap bang in the middle of London? A huge circular metal structure, like a dish?'' she quoted and saw the Doctors eyes light up.

''Oh, fantastic!'' he grinned and started turning switches and pressing buttons on the TARDIS console. ''Hold on, Rose Tyler and Julia Wallace. We're going to save the world!''

Julia clung to the railing once more, but this time with a small smile on her face.

~.~

Lindy and Chris gazed in confusion around the empty bathroom.

''How can we lose both of them like this? I heard Julia calling Lindsay just a second ago!'' said Lindy in a frustrated tone, agitatedly running a hand through her hair. She felt helpless at the situation and decided to concentrate on her anger instead.

''I don't know,'' said Chris, feeling helpless as well. ''Should we call the police? Their parents? Look for them in the neighbourhood? This situation doesn't make any sense!''

''I know,'' said Lindy sadly ''But we'll get through this. We'll find them somehow and -Do you hear that noise?''

Chris concentrated on his hearing but could only hear his own breathing and that of Lindy's. ''…No'' he said hesitatingly. Wondering if they were all going crazy now.

Lindy looked at Chris incredulously ''Really? I think I hear an old woman speaking or something'' and as she took another step forward she disappeared.

''Lindy!'' cried Chris ''Oh no, oh no, oh no. This can't be happening!'' he said and fought the urge to hyperventilate.

Okay, Chris, panicking is not going to help anyone right now, he thought and tried to calm his breathing. Then he heard something.

''Lindy? Julia? Lindsay? I swear if this is all a joke I'm going to hit all of you,'' he said, his eyes nervously darting around the bathroom.

He finally took a deep breath and another step forward.

~.~

Lindy Owens was feeling decidedly out of sorts. Her friends had started to disappear one by one and now she herself had disappeared to God knows where. She looked around her once more. She seemed to be in an old storage room of sorts. A very old storage room, stacked with crates and were those barrels? She looked at them in astonishment. Where on earth could she possibly be?

The sound of a door creaking open brought her out of her thoughts.

''Oi, what are you doing 'ere. Come on. Get out!'' said a blond-haired man in a plain brown tunic, with a scowl.

Ehm. What?

''You're not supposed to be in 'ere!'' he said with a rough voice and walked closer to her.

''Uhm, hi. I –uh will be getting out of here now… where is here again?'' asked Lindy hesitatingly.

''Rorik Stead. Are you out of yer mind or just drunk?'' the grumpy man whom she now identified as a Nord asked.

Oh, fuck. Uhm. Oh my god she was in Skyrim, this can't be true. What could she do? Well, get out of the crabby Nord's way for starters. But then what? How was she ever going to get home. How would she defend herself here? And were her friends? Were they here or in some other world? Back home?

Her thoughts were interrupted once again by the Nord. ''Get out of 'ere, before I call the guards!'' and he left her grumbling something about 'mad women' and 'don't know a lick of sense if it hit them in the rear'. Lindy followed him uncertainly to a room with a hearth fire, full of shelves with all kinds of knick knacks and what looked to be old clothes.

She didn't go out of the door just yet, to the Nord's chagrin, but stood there looking around uncertainly.

''Hello, deary. Can I help you?'' said an old lady sitting by the fire.

Lindy looked at the old woman in relief. She could really appreciate the help right now. Even though she didn't think the woman would be able to help her get home.

''Yes, I-'' she started to say but was interrupted by the old woman.

''Yer not plannin' to go out in the cold in those clothes are you , deary?'' asked the woman concernedly.

''Well, no but-'' Lindy was interrupted yet again.

''I think I have some warm clothes, and possibly some armor I could trade you?'' she asked.

''That would be nice. Are you sure that's okay?'' Lindy asked, ''I don't have any money though…''

''Those strange garments of yours will do just as nicely, now wait just a second here,'' the old woman said and walked off towards another room.

Lindy spent an uncomfortable moment of standing awkwardly in the middle of a room with a Nord glaring at her before the old woman returned with a mish mash of clothing and what looked to be some armor.

''There you go, deary. You can try these on in the storage room,'' she said and handed everything over.

Lindy fought to keep the look of surprise on her face, she thought the armor might have been heavier. Instead she found that she could carry everything effortlessly back to the storeroom.

In the storeroom itself, she laid down everything on a nearby table. She looked at it skeptically, the clothes seemed to be okay, a simple tunic and thick leggings with fur boots. But the armor was, ehm, special to say the least.

It seemed she had a leather armor skirt. Some fur armor wrist guards; a scaled armor helmet; and (to her surprise) a Glass Cuirass. It was an odd outfit to be sure, but beggars couldn't be choosers.

Quickly she changed into the clothes and armor and walked out of the storeroom, her pajamas in a bundle in her hands.

The old woman looked up from her sowing. ''Done, I see. Now if I could just have,'' she gently grabbed the bundle of clothes from Lindy's hands. ''Ah, yes. A very fine material. This will do just nicely. Now off you go, deary,'' the old woman said and shooed her out of the store.

So there she was. In Skyrim. In the most hideous armor imaginable. What to do now? Could she survive the giant spiders, saber-tooth tigers, mammoths, wolves, bears, bandits, chaurus, and other such delightful beings? Did her character Jackrum exist in this Skyrim? She could try to find him…. Oh god, did she have to go find Marcurio?

Lindy sighed and started walking towards the edge of the town. She was so going to die.

~.~

Chris stared at a beautiful cobalt-blue sky, the clouds moving slowly. A gentle breeze caressed his face while a ray of sunshine shone directly into his eyes.

Ow, he thought and rolled over and looked at the beautiful beach location he found himself lying in. ''Am I dead?'' he wondered out loud. Or had he simply fallen unconscious? Was he dreaming?

He heard the sound of people running and a cheerful voice cry out: ''It's summer!''

''The sea!'' said another voice in awe.

''It's pretty,'' a different voice confirmed.

''And sparkling!'' said another voice cheerfully.

''Wait, there's a man lying there near the palm trees!'' a voice said concernedly.

Chris looked over to where he thought the voices were coming from and saw Yui, Mio, Ritsu and Mugi walking towards him.

As in the anime characters. The very two dimensional anime characters. Chris quickly looked at his own hand and saw, to his shock, that he was also two dimensional. Oh my god, he was an anime character! In K-On! He looked at the scenery around him again. It seemed that the beautiful view he was admiring earlier was completely composed of watercolours.

''Mister, are you all right?'' asked Yui worriedly.

Chris looked at her in awe and fought the urge to glomp her. Because that would be awkward. Still, he should probably say something right now.

''Uh, I think so, but I might have hit my head,'' he said honestly.

''Are you lost, mister? Can we call anyone for you?'' asked Mugi, her adorable eyebrows raised in concern.

''I don't really know where I am right now, and I don't think there is anyone you can call,'' Chris said in a somber tone, before he remembered: ''Oh, but have you seen three girls here lately? Two with glasses and one with incredibly curly hair?'' he asked. He didn't really think they were here, but he wanted to be sure.

''I don't think so… '' said Mio with furrowed eyebrows.

''We can always help you ask around, though!'' said Ritsu cheerfully.

Chris hesitated. He didn't really want to be alone here, but he could not in good conscious lead them around when he knew nothing would come of it. Besides, he remembered this episode, it was one of his favourites, and he would not ruin it for them, he thought with a wistful smile.

''No, thank you. I don't think my friends are here and I don't want to ruin your fun. I'll just go wander around for a while or something,'' he said sheepishly.

But a steely glint appeared in Mio's eyes. ''We can't let you do that, Mister'' she said sternly. ''It would be very irresponsible of us to let you walk around alone like that.''

Ritsu nodded. ''Stay here with us for a while. Maybe your friends will come and find you.''

''Mmhm,'' hummed Yui in agreement. Mugi smiled at him hopefully.

Chris found that he could longer resist spending the day with four of his favourite anime characters.

''Okay, but stop calling me 'Mister'. My name is Chris Belmont… or Belmont Chris as you would say,'' he said with a tentative smile.

''Alright, Chris-san!'' Yui cheered.

Chris smiled again, maybe this dream wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**That's was it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time! **

**- Sidhlair.**


End file.
